


ENE's Worst Creation Ever - A Groupchat

by ararlynn



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, NEVERMIND its really angsty actually, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Suicide, Tags May Change, Texting, all the relationships are slowburn but marry/seto, ayano and hiyori are dead, groupchat fic, its spelled MARRY you heathens, kano is thirsty, mainly humor tho, some non-text bits, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararlynn/pseuds/ararlynn
Summary: ENE makes a groupchat, and no one likes it. ENE doesn't care.
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro (one sided), Kido Tsubomi/Kisaragi Momo, Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> sometime in a later part its gonna mention deaths of ayano and hiyori, so if youre not up to it then idk you can go ig

**ENE made a new groupchat**

**ENE added Shintaro Kisaragi, Konoha, and 6 others**

**ENE:** HEY GUYS!!

 _Read by 8_ users

 **ENE:** what the fuck?? et tu, konoha?? et tu, master???

 **Momo Kisaragi** : Sorry Ene! I was finishing something

 **Marry Kozakura:** This was a good idea, ENE! I look forward to what it may bring in the future.

 **ENE:** imagine being perfect, momo and marry can relate

 **Seto Kousuke:** True

 **Marry Kozakura** **:** Thank you, ENE!

 **Kano Shuuya** : It's Too Straight In Here Fuckers!!! its your worst ngihtmare. its me kano shuuya

 **Kido Tsubomi:** nightmare*

 **ENE:** alright gay ass

 **ENE:** anyway these are boring names yall can change them if you want

**Kano Shuuya changed their nickname to gay ass bithc**

**gay ass bithc:** finally i can express myself

 **Hibiya Amamiya** **:** thats what ur mom said last night

 **gay ass bithc** **:** that doesnt make sense an also youre like 8

 **Hibiya Amamiya:** im 12

**ENE changed Hibiya Amamiya's nickname to hibiya mama mia**

**hibiya mama mia:** demon computer

 **Shintaro Kisaragi:** finally, someone agrees

 **ENE:** oh yea master wheres konoha

 **Shintaro Kisaragi** **:** i don't know where he is. he has a phone?

 **Konoha:** Yes

 **ENE:** there you are!! everyones here then

 **Kido Tsubomi** : what's the point of this?

 **ENE:** we didn't have a chat before so i made one so we could talk easier :)

 **gay ass bithc** : can u believe ene is god

 **Konoha:** Yes

 **ENE:** (\〃´∀｀)/

 **Marry Kozakura:** That's really cute! How did you make that face?

 **ENE** **:** i can just kind of do it bc im a computer but you can probably look it up on google and copy paste

 **Marry Kozakura:** What's google?

 **Seto Kousuke:** Omg Marry come to my room I'll teach you how to use Google

 **Marry Kozakura** **:** Oh, thank you, Seto!

 **gay ass bithc:** should i leave the house? am i gonna hear moaning?

 **Seto Kousuke:** You don't have to but keep this up and you're gonna have to !!!

 **Momo Kisaragi:** That was really mean, kano

 **gay ass bithc:** ok but im doin your mom

 **Shintaro Kisaragi:** wouldn't advise that

**ENE changed Shintaro Kisaragi's nickname to i fucked my mom and also**

**i fucked my mom and also:** ene.

 **ENE:** shintaro kisaragi did NOT fuck me do NOT listen to him

 **i fucked my mom and also:** i wouldn't want to fuck you anyway ene

 **hibiya mama mia:** wait why can ene change our names?

 **ENE:** i am god

 **gay ass bithc:** of course!!1! m'computer

 **Kido Tsubomi:** she's admin of the chat, so she can do whatever she wants with it, including change our nicks

 **ENE:** correct! observe

**ENE changed Kido Tsubomi's nickname to doujin-shou**

**doujin-shou:** what the fuck

 **Momo Kisaragi:** Wait why that name?

 **gay ass bithc:** yuo dont want to see what i have seen....

 **Momo Kisaragi** : I'll trust you just this once

 **Seto Kousuke:** We're back

 **Marry Kozakura:** (♡ >ω< ♡)

 **Marry Kozakura:** (≧∇≦*)

 **Seto Kousuke:** I'm so sorry

 **ENE:** what have you done to this peaceful gc

 **i fucked my mom and also:** you were the one to use a face

 **ENE:** oh god im a monster

 **gay ass bithc:** im converting to atheism now my time with eneism is gone

 **ENE:** i have shamed my followers, my friends

 **gay ass bithc:** i am now actually konohan

 **Konoha:** ?

 **i fucked my mom and also:** that sounds like an ethnicity more than a religion

 **ENE:** im konohan too i dont blame u

 **hibiya mama mia:** speak for yourself thot

 **Konoha:** My name is Konoha

 **Konoha:** Do you all want to talk to me?

 **ENE:** ii am <332333

 **gay ass bithc:** dskfhkdf <333

 **hibiya mama mia:** are adults always like this

 **Momo Kisaragi:** We're like five years older than you

 **hibiya mama mia:** says the 80 y/o

 **Momo Kisaragi:** :(

 **doujin-shou:** your days are numbered

 **i fucked my mom and also:** oh my god

 **ENE:** dont use konoha's name in vain

 **Konoha:**?

 **Seto Kousuke:** How did we get to this point

 **ENE:** oh right it was marry with the emoticons

 **Marry Kozakura:** (´エ｀；)

**ENE changed Marry Kozakura's nickname to emoji dealer**

**Seto Kousuke:** Epic

 **emoji dealer:** ( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens. And then more happens. And then they're crying in the living room.

_August 2nd, 3:12 AM_

**gay ass bithc:** finna jerk it

**doujin-shou:** kano

**gay ass bithc:** let a man jerk it just for once smh tsubomi

**doujin-shou:** i wish you werent adopted with us wtf

**Seto Kousuke:** Ope

**gay ass bithc:** i'm sure some people here would take greater offense to that than me.

**doujin-shou:** i'm just kidding. i'm glad you're with us, kano. you're a great person.

**Seto Kousuke:** Yeah me too. You're the best Kano

**gay ass bithc:** obviosuly

**gay ass bithc:** but maybe dont mention our adoption in this chat with SOME people,,

**ENE:** thank you kano

**ENE:** you guys should probably stop talking about this now

**doujin-shou:** sorry, i'm tired. i know it was stupid. let's all go to sleep now

**ENE:** it's not your fault kido!! gn guys :)

**Seto Kousuke:** Goodnight, and get some sleep Kano, I know you haven't been sleeping

**gay ass bithc:** alright, i will

**gay ass bithc:** gn

_Read by 3 users at 3:17 AM_

_7:52 AM_

**Momo Kisaragi:** I hope you all got sleep

_Seen by gay ass bithc_

**Momo Kisaragi:** Kano?

**gay ass bithc:** yyyees momo kisaragi?

**Momo Kisaragi** : Did you get sleep?

**gay ass bithc:** yea dw

**emoji dealer:** Are you having problems sleeping, Kano? I can make you some tea if you want.

**gay ass bithc:** its fine marry im good

**emoji dealer:** Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude.

**doujin-shou:** you're not being rude, he's lying

**emoji dealer:** Lying? Kano, are you okay?

**gay ass bithc:** ok first of all my eye power is LITERALLY lying and 2nd mmaybe bye

**Momo Kisaragi:**??? Marry can you check on him

**emoji dealer:** Alright. I'll make him some tea too. 

**doujin-shou:** thank you marry, you're the hardest worker we've got

_Read by 2 users at 8:01 AM_

_11:24 AM_

**ENE:** EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

**doujin-shou:** no one was talking but ok

**ENE:** WHERE'S SHINTARO????????

**Momo Kisaragi:** You can't find him?

**ENE:** i cant exactly pop out of this computer so no!!!

**doujin-shou:** what about his phone?

**ENE:** he left it on his bed

**Momo Kisaragi:**???!! We should go find him!!

**Konoha:** What's going on

**ENE:** shintaro went missing we can't find him

**Konoha:** I'll help

**doujin-shou:** that was a fast decision

**Konoha:** We're friends

**Konoha:** We aren't Mekakushi-Dan without all of our members

**doujin-shou:** that's.... true,

**Momo Kisaragi** : Is anyone else up?

**Seto Kousuke:** Marry and I are, we can help

**Momo Kisaragi:** Hibiya and Kano?

**hibiya mama mia:** i am literally in school

**doujin-shou:** kanos sleeping i think

**Seto Kousuke:** Let's just let him sleep

**ENE:** im just so worried about master

**ENE:** after the thing last night i hope hes alright

**ENE:** idk what hed think if he read the convo

**Momo Kisaragi** : I was thinking the same thing, he'd probably be pretty upset

**emoji dealer:** Let's all meet in the living room! We have the whole day to find him, it'll all be okay. I don't want to see anyone scared. :)

**ENE changed emoji dealer's nickname to perfection**

**perfection:** How sweet, ENE! Thank you very much. :)

**Momo Kisaragi:** Is everyone here?

**Konoha:** I'm outside

**perfection:** All right, then. Let's go find a NEET! 

**ENE:** gamer moment

_Read by 5 users at 11:36 AM_

_4:58 PM_

**hibiya mama mia:** ok ill walk home then ig

**Momo Kisaragi** : I'm sorry Hibi!!! I'll go over there and then we can walk home together alright?

**hibiya mama mia:** i can walk,

**Momo Kisaragi:** I know! I just don't want you walking home alone

**doujin-shou:** i'm coming with

**doujin-shou:** if someone notices kisaragi it'll be bad

**hibiya mama mia:** true

**hibiya mama mia:** i'll be waiting by the front door

_Read by 2 users at 5:03 PM_

_5:37 PM_

**gay ass bithc:** imagin walking home with mom lesbians

**perfection:** You're up! Sorry that we didn't wake you up.

**gay ass bithc:** s cool. yall find him?

**Seto Kousuke:** Yeah we're on the way home now

**gay ass bithc:** aight. where was he?

**Seto Kousuke:** ,,

**perfection:** He was in the cemetery.

**gay ass bithc:** ohh

**doujin-shou:** we should probably drop it for now

**hibiya mama mia:** wow ok hes not the only one whos lost someone but ok

**perfection:** I think we need to wind down together. Everyone meet in the living room whenever you get back.

**ENE:** im gonna hide this conversation from master

**ENE:** i dont want him going back to ayano's grave, or at least visiting alone

**ENE:** once we get home ill go to his phone and delete this quick

**Seto Kousuke:** I don't think anyone should go visit Ayano alone

**perfection:** I think sometime we should all have a talk about Ayano and what her death meant to us. It's a hard subject but it will help us to talk about.

**perfection:** And Hiyori's death, too. I'm sorry for ignoring your mourning in favour of Ayano, Hibiya.

**hibiya mama mia:** its fine, its just kind of shit to think about ig

**doujin-shou:** its a little weird we're already talking about this without letting shintaro join in the talk

**perfection:** Let's just talk tonight. We can get it over with.

**Konoha:** Who's Ayano

**ENE** : ,,,,,,

**perfection:** We should try to explain this all to Konoha, too. We don't know much about you, Konoha.

**Konoha:** I don't know much about me either

**Seto Kousuke:** We're almost there. Ene you should go from Marry's phone to Shintaro's

**ENE:** on it

_Read by 7 users at 6:02 PM_

-

"Who's Ayano?" Konoha asked a moment after everyone found a seat in the living room. The room was immediately dead silent.

Momo chuckled nervously, pushing herself further back into the couch. "We're just getting right into this, huh?"

Shintaro was silent. He stared down at his phone, where ENE was sitting in his screen. She didn't look at him.

"Maybe we should talk about this over text?" Seto offered. It did seem easier, so they all took their phones out. Shintaro stared at his phone as ENE pulled up his messenger app for him. She was still avoiding his eyes.

-

**Konoha:** Who's Ayano

**gay ass bithc:** bruh

**Seto Kousuke:** She was my, Kano, and Kido's sister. She committed suicide a few years ago

**Konoha:** Oh. I'm sorry.

**doujin-shou:** it's okay, you didnt know

**doujin-shou:** and some people took it harder than us when she died

**i fucked my mom and also:** i can see you staring at me tsubomi. i've gotten over her

**Momo Kisaragi:** Have you?

-

The air in the room was fragile, if someone breathed too loud, it would break and they would all die. 

Shintaro choked out a sob, and the air broke.

-

**ENE changed i fucked my mom and also's nickname to shintaro**

**shintaro:** i miss her so mucj

**ENE:** i do too. she was a great person

**shintaro:** you never knew hher

**ENE:** havent i talked about this before?

**perfection:** I don't think so.

**ENE:** i knew ayano before i was ene

**ENE:** i was a human named takane and she came to our school with master and i think kano and tsubomi were there

**ENE:** these aren't konoha and i's first bodies

**Momo Kisaragi:** Konoha too?

**gay ass bithc:** me n tsubomi?

**Konoha:** What?

**ENE:** oh my god this is really happening ok

**ENE:** ok konoha we were best friends and then we did a school project where we did a shooting game

**ENE:** and then tsubomi and kano came to compete and then later ayano and shintaro did and shintaro was the only one to beat me at the game

**shintaro:** i don't remember that

**ENE:** i have a picture of old me in my folder on ur phone idk if youve seen it

**shintaro:** ene i havent looked in there since i found video game porn in it

**ENE** : shhhjjshh

**gay ass bithc:** omg ene wtf

**ENE:** SHHHSJHJG

**ENE:** ANYWAY i'll send it

**ENE:** _1_ _attachment_

**shintaro:** i

**shintaro:** kind of recognize that

**shintaro** : where did you find it though

**ENE:** im a computer program, i can hack through the school's database to find my old school portrait and other pictures

**Momo Kisaragi** : I'm concerned about the Konoha thing

**Konoha** : As am I

**ENE** : ah yes here's the part where shit goes wild

**ENE:** so konoha was a boy named honoka and we were in a class of two together bc we had medical issues that prevented us from being in normal classes

**ENE:** and one day something particularly bad happened and he ended up in the hospital

**ENE:** he ended up dying there and i died too and we got our eye powers

**ENE:** mine being i was reborn as a computer program and idk his but it's something about being reborn too and he doesn't remember our old lives

**Konoha:** So you've known me this whole time?

**ENE:** yea but i didn't want you to be freaked out by it,,

**Momo Kisaragi:** How did you know he died?

**ENE:** i didnt but i was running to go talk to him from the school and then our teacher killed me so i supposed honoka died too

**ENE:** or ig konoha died idk same thing

**Momo Kisaragi:** What were you going to tell him?

**ENE:** i don't think that matters

**Konoha:** I want to know

**ENE:** i said it doesn't matter,

**shintaro:** dont force her

**shintaro:** she already told us all this, and that's enough

**ENE:** thank you master

**shintaro:** why do you call me that anyway?

**ENE** : i said when we competed that if u won i'd call you master and then you won and said i didnt have to and when i was in your computer i called u that to see if youd remember

**doujin-shou:** ok am i the only one wondering what the fuck is going on

**Momo Kisaragi:** I think we all are, but at least we know about it

**hibiya mama mia:** thats ffun and all but

**hibiya mama mia:** im gonna cryy

-

Momo turned to her side to see Hibiya clenching his hands over his stomach tightly. She quickly bent down, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into her. She rubbed her hand across his head and through his hair. Hibiya stifled a sob into her shirt. Momo rubbed his back, and returned to her phone to explain.

-

**Momo Kisaragi:** Hiyori

**Konoha:** Who's Hiyori

**Momo Kisaragi:** His old crush, but he had to watch as she died over and over in a repeating heat haze

**Momo Kisaragi:** Eventually it stopped and she just died

**hibiya mama mia:** i mis her so much

**hibiya mama mia:** she died while smilihn

**doujin-shou:** how did it happen? if you're okay telling

**hibiya mama mia:** hit by a truck

**hibiya mama mia:** but i had to watch her die in a million other ways

**hibiya mama mia:** it went on for decades

**doujin-shou:** oh. that's awful. and you're so young. no wonder you're so mature

**hibiya mama mia:** and i still have to go to school :-)

**Momo Kisaragi:** You need some normalcy, its good for you

**perfection:** Oh God, that's so awful. I'm sorry, Hibiya. I'll help out any way I can.

**hibiya mama mia:** thank you

**hibiya mama mia:** im tired

**shintaro** : me too

**ENE:** i'm glad we got to talk about this guys, it helped to get it all out there

**Konoha:** I agree. ENE, can I speak to you sometime

**ENE:** not right now konoha, im not feeling up to it, sorry

**Konoha:** Okay. I will wait.

**Konoha:** Goodnight

**perfection:** Goodnight, guys! Sweet dreams.

**Seto Kousuke:** :)) <33

_Read by 8 users at 8:37 PM_


	3. Part III

_August 3rd, 12:46 PM_

**gay ass bithc:** seto ene momo and konoha NEED nciknames

 **doujin-shou:** thanks for the reminder

**doujin-shou changed their nickname to tsubitchy**

**tsubitchy:** if i had to see the word doujin one more time

 **Seto Kousuke:** I don't get why we need nicknames

 **ENE:** i put u in this chat and i can take u out kano

 **gay ass bithc:** iim sorry mom

 **ENE:** u better be

 **Konoha:** The way we're addressed here doesn't make a difference

**ENE changed Konoha's nick name to my mans**

**my mans:**?

 **gay ass bithc:** CLASSIC my mans

**Momo Kisaragi changed their nickname to meowmo**

**tsubitchy:** bruh

 **meowmo:** i think its cute ^w^

 **perfection:** It's adorable, Momo!

 **Seto Kousuke:** I guess I have to come up with something then

 **Seto Kousuke:** But I can't think of anything interesting about me

 **perfection:**????? ?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **tsubitchy:** oh boy

 **perfection:** Seto! You're the sweetest person ever! You're super unique and I'm glad I met you. If you don't think there's anything interesting about you, there may be something wrong with your mind right now...!

**ENE has given perfection admin** **privileges**

**perfection changed Seto Kousuke's nickname to Precious**

**Precious:** Omg Marry ily

 **meowmo:** Imagine having a girlfriend

 **shintaro:** can't relate

 **tsubitchy:** maybe someday us singles will be blessed with a girlfriend

 **ENE:** youre gay???!?!?!?!!

 **gay ass bithc:** me looking in the mirror

 **ENE:** ok SHUT UP i know ur gay but tsubomi???!! and momo???!?!? and master likes girls??@??!?!

 **meowmo:** I thought you guys knew that lol

 **shintaro:** shes been openly lesbian for years

 **my mans:** What's a lesbian

 **gay ass bithc:** thats the best and worst thing ive read today

 **tsubitchy:** a lesbian is a girl who likes girls

 **meowmo:** A lesbian is out there somewhere waiting for me

 **tsubitchy:** wtf

 **ENE:** fuckin lesbians dude i swear

 **shintaro:** oh you won't believe what i deal with at home she talks so much about the girl she likes

 **ENE:** oh boy i WONDER

 **shintaro:** hmm...

 **meowmo:** I'm going to your room right now Shintaro

 **shintaro:** tell my mom i lov

 **ENE:** oh god hes ufcking de ad

 **hibiya mama mia:** i swear i check my phone and shintaro is dead

 **my mans:** So lesbians like girls?

 **my mans:** I thought everyone liked all genders

 **ENE:** some people just like one gender, some like more, some like none

 **ENE:** sexuality is a mess honestly

 **ENE:** whats your sexuality kono?

 **hibiya mama mia:** good work dumbass

 **my mans:** I don't know

 **my mans:** I haven't thought about it

 **my mans:** And if what you said was true then can I even feel human emotion?

 **ENE:** im a computer program and here i am with a cr

 **ENE:** crippling depression

 **ENE:** since both of us were human ig we can still feel human emotions

 **hibiya mama mia:** ene certified Does Not read what she types

 **ENE:** texting/using the internet is different for me hibi

 **ENE:** i dont exactly have a phone

 **Precious:** How exactly can you text us then?

 **ENE:** idk ask computer genius master

 **ENE:** something about hooking my program up with his messenger app

 **shintaro:** i put your program in the data files of my messenger app but once the gc was created i disconnected you from contacts other than the ones in this chat

 **hibiya mama mia:** holy shit he lives

 **shintaro:** i have an eye power now and it lets me see through annoying computer programs oh wait where's ene

**ENE** **removed shintaro from the chat**

**meowmo:** omg no

 **gay ass bithc:** Rid The Chat of The Straights

 **ENE:** i would have to get rid of marry tho

 **perfection:** Please don't! I'm sorry if I've offended you!

 **Precious:** Imagine being perfect

 **ENE:** oh go d i m s orry ma r ry i lo ve yo u

**ENE added shintaro to the chat**

**shintaro:** demon computer

 **gay ass bithc:** bruh moment


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated losers i did it fuck you im the god of this world

_August 4th, 1:06 PM_

**shintaro:** someone tell momo to shut the fuck up

**ENE:** personally i like hearing about her crush uwuwuwuwuwu

**shintaro:** that's just because you're head over heels for you know who

**ENE:** shut up shut the fuck up

**meowmo:** Did y'all think I wouldn't notice you pointedly ignoring me

**shintaro:** of course not dear sister

**gay ass bithc:** oh boy!! i sure do wonDER who both ene and momo like they're both so difficult to figure out boy oh boy

**ENE:** yea keep talking mr. "i would probably fuck shintaro but just for one night not anything long term"

**gay ass bithc:** that was. aa private text message i coNFIDEDD in you ene-sama

**shintaro:** i'm less offended by you wanting to fuck me and more offended by you not wanting to spend any more time with me afterwards

**gay ass bithc:** well idk we'll just have to see ;))) if it is only a one night stand ;))) dear shinty ;)))

**ENE:** that nickname sounds like the word shitty i love it

**shintaro:** overstepping your boundaries there mr. "if i were to fuck tsubomi i would probably make use of her power and do her publicly but i do wish she were male"

**tsubitchy:** ok im calling the cops

**tsubitchy:** we are siblings

**tsubitchy:** i feel like just the mere thought of you wanting to be closer to me than 5 feet is overstepping it

**gay ass bithc:** I DIDNT EVEN TELL U THAT SHINTARO

**gay ass bithc:** I TOLD ENE

**ENE:** yea and i told master

**gay ass bithc:** i thought we were friends :(

**ENE:** we werent

**meowmo:** This is bullying stop bullying the child

**gay ass bithc:** im older than u

**meowmo:** Also i know you know who i like but if you don't shut your fucking mouth i am going to beat your ribs into confetti

**gay ass bithc:** ok but condsider: maaybe she knows u like her

**meowmo:** Impossible. I hide it too well for that

**shintaro:** get em momo u really showed him

**ENE:** momo you are a MESS for her

**tsubitchy:** i feel left out am i the only one who doesnt know

**gay ass bithc:** holy shit miracles do exists <33

**tsubitchy:** exists

**gay ass bithc:** shut your fucking mouth pigshit

**tsubitchy:** true

**meowmo:** FALSE

**tsubitchy:** you know you dont have to argue for me momo

**meowmo:** Maybe not, but if i can't do something for you then all your helpfulness will have meant nothing

**tsubitchy:** i don't help anything though really

**meowmo:** You helped me love :) <3

**tsubitchy:** thank you momo :) <3 you too

**gay ass bithc:** oh my fucking god

**ENE:** its bad

**shintaro:** it's almost worse over text

**hibiya mama mia:** momo can you pick me up early?

**meowmo:** Sure thing, omw

**tsubitchy:** should i come with?

**hibiya mama mia:** sure

**meowmo:** Of course

**meowmo:** Would be awful without you

**meowmo:** I mean like if i was recognized

**meowmo:** Your power is so helpful

**meowmo:** I'm gonna shut up now

**gay ass bithc:** let the lesbian breathe momo shes actually bright red rn

**tsubitchy:** lies, meet me by the exit momo

**my mans:** Can my name change back

_ENE changed my mans' nickname to Konoha_

**Konoha:** Thank you

**ENE:** of course anything for a fellow non human i think idk what u are

**Konoha:** Are you ready to talk

**ENE:** wow u really want to talk huh

**ENE:** where are u

**Konoha:** Outside

**ENE:** ok but where

**Konoha:** I don't know

**shintaro:** classic

**gay ass bithc:** i dont know is the most common konoha phrase

**Konoha:**?

**gay ass bithc:** ok

**ENE:** i'll just try and connect to your phone ok?

**Konoha:** Okay

**perfection:** Have fun, ENE!

**shintaro:** how long have you been here

**Precious:** Was explaining everything going on to her, no chance to text

**perfection:** Sorry, Seto. I didn't know if you wanted to text or not.

**Precious:** It's okay hon, I really don't care :)

**perfection:** :)

**gay ass bithc:** worse than the lesbians

**shintaro:** are we just split into our sexualities now, is that a thing we're doing

**gay ass bithc:** ofc, marry and seto are the straights, momo and tsubomi are the lesbians, ene and konoha are the robots, hibiya is the child

**shintaro:** and we are?

**gay ass bithc:** whatever you want us to be baby ;)

**shintaro:** i see, so we are never speaking again

**gay ass bithc:** OUCH

_Read by 3 users at 2:36 PM_

* * *

"We knew each other before becoming like this," Konoha stated, looking mindlessly into his phone. "Is that right?"

"Y-Yeah. But it's different now, right? You're not Haruka, like you used to be. You're a whole new person." ENE stared at Konoha's eyes. They were pink, one of the many, _many_ signs that the Haruka she knew was gone. She kind of missed his dark eyes.

Konoha was silent for a second. "I'm sure a part of this boy I used to be is still in here." Konoha stared at ENE's eyes in return to her stare, as if her eyes would tell him anything. "I wish I remembered you. You are an interesting person, ENE. I'm sure that this person I used to be felt the same. About the you who you used to be. I may not be Haruka anymore, but I am still him at heart. And this body of mine is telling me that I need to tell you everything Haruka didn't.

"I just don't know what he needed me to tell you."

ENE stared at Konoha, feeling human for a second, wanting to believe for just a second that maybe Konoha would one day remember her completely. "I still had things I needed to tell you. Honoka you, I mean."

Konoha's eyes widened slightly. "Go for it. I will tell him."

ENE winced at his wording. Konoha and Haruka were two different people, after all. Haruka was dead. She couldn't change that. Even if Konoha existed, he was just the empty shell of what the bright and cheery Haruka was. "I... I wanted to tell him... I..."

ENE stared into the ones and zeroes running across the screen. Konoha's face lit it up white and pink. The inside of his phone was the default background. She stared at her hands. They weren't real anymore, and she could never touch Haruka again. That was something she had to live with knowing.

"ENE? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... It just... brings back bad memories."

Konoha looked down at her. For a second, he looked almost sad. He never showed much emotion, ever. ENE stared back at him.

"I don't like seeing my friends sad, ENE. I... I don't know what it is about you, but I really feel connected to you. Would it help if I told you, as ENE, what I, as Konoha, wanted to really tell you?"

ENE looked down at the stock image background she was sitting on. She really didn't want to know what this fake Haruka wanted to tell her as a fake Takane. "Sure, go for it."

"Okay. Then this is coming from me. I think I love you."


	5. Part V

"Okay. Then this is coming from me. I think I love you."

ENE stared at Konoha.

_What?_

"U-um... Konoha... you... really think that?"

Konoha blinked slowly at her. "I do not know what love feels like. The only possible explanation for this connection I feel with you is that I am in love with you. I did not feel this for anyone else."

"Okay... um... what do you mean by that? What about me is different?"

ENE watched as Konoha, still as vacant as ever, stared into the screen. He slightly furrowed his brows, the first sign of emotion ENE saw from him in ages. "I don't know how to describe it. When I see Hibiya, and when he talks about Hiyori, I feel connected to him. And with Shintaro, I feel a connection to him. But with Hibiya, I feel like I need to protect him. And with Shintaro, I feel like he is important to me. But you're both of those, and many other feelings that I cannot put into words. I do not know what else this could be."

ENE felt her chest tighten when he spoke. He was staring at her, and she was staring at him, and she felt like his eyes would go on forever. "I don't know... what to say..." She rubbed her face on her sleeves. "I don't know what I feel about you, Konoha... I don't know whether I love you or what's left of Haruka..."

"You loved Haruka?"

ENE winced. She had known it for years, but hearing it so plainly stung when Haruka was long gone and it was coming from an empty husk who used to be him. "Y-yeah. That's what I wanted to tell him. Um... I thought I loved you before, and then I thought it was just mourning, but now it's so damn confusing... I think I need some time alone."

"I understand," Konoha said, nodding once. ENE stared at him sadly. Who even was he? He wasn't Haruka, and the original Konoha, the avatar, wasn't real. Who exactly was Konoha? Did he exist just to torture her?

"I... I'm gonna go back to Shintaro's computer now."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye..."

And ENE left.

* * *

_August 4th, 3:49 PM_

**gay ass bithc:** yo yo yo ene howd the dig go with you know who??!!

 **ENE:** please give me time alone

 **gay ass bithc:** oh?!?!!

 **Konoha:** Please do not bother her

 **gay ass bithc:** ah okay sorry

 **gay ass bithc:** so lesbians, howd picking up hibiya go??

 **meowmo:** :(

 **tsubitchy:** :(

 **hibiya mama mia:** theyre so fucking dumb

 **shintaro:** oh?

 **hibiya mama mia:** someone managed to recognize momo even when ms invisible was here why do i even bother

 **tsubitchy:** it's not my fault!! i ran into someone! it was crowded

 **meowmo:** It really was oh my god

 **tsubitchy:** also dont call me ms invisible ever again

 **meowmo:** Yeah!!!

 **gay ass bithc:** wow

 **hibiya mama mia:** my ugly aunt can't be this gay!

 **shintaro:** die

 **meowmo:** I'M 5 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU DONT CALL ME AUNT

 **gay ass bithc:** hey shintaro i bet you read my little sister cant be this cute and relate to it

 **shintaro:** and yet you flirt with me

 **gay ass bithc:** its cause im a nasty slut ;)

 **tsubitchy:** hes right

 **gay ass bithc:** im actuall crying

 **tsubitchy:** good

 **shintaro:** PLEASE send a picture of you sobbing

 **gay ass bithc:** _1_ _attachment_

 **shintaro:** haha YES

 **tsubitchy:** your eyes are red gay ass

**gay ass bithc:** _1 attachment_

**tsubitchy:** OH GOD

 **shintaro:** i knew you could look like other people but i didn't know you could look like other people naked

 **tsubitchy:** KANO IM GONNA BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU

 **tsubitchy:** JESUS CHRIST

 **hibiya mama mia:** i think momo is dead

 **meowmo:** I

 **meowmo:** oh my g

 **meowmo:** kano

 **meowmo:** h

 **shintaro:** ew i dont want a horny momo in my house

 **ENE:** is... is that tsubomi naked

 **tsubitchy:** ITS KANOS FUCKING EYE POWER

 **Konoha:** Ah, I've never seen a naked woman before

 **ENE:** damn

 **tsubitchy:** KANO I LITERALLY FUCKING DESPISE YOU

 **meowmo:** kano i' mm goign to te xt you

 **tsubitchy:** IM CRYNG

* * *

_Momo Kisaragi_

**Momo:** plese... do more.......... thankn you

 **Kano:** oh my fucking god


	6. Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive done it, the worst thing ever. im so sorry

_August 5th, 7:09 AM_

**hibiya mama mia:** yo, hows tricks

 **hibiya mama mia:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **tsubitchy:** FUCK

 **hibiya mama mia:** IS THAT YOU MOM

 **tsubitchy:** NO AND DONT CALL ME MOM

 **hibiya mama mia:** BUT THAT IS LITERALLY YOU

 **tsubitchy:** ITS "LITERALLY" KANO GODDAMN SHUUYA FUCK

 **shintaro:** it's too early to remember this

 **meowmo:** I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL NOW!!!

 **shintaro:** EW

 **ENE:** you just think its ew bc ur gayyyyy

 **shintaro:** i am NOT gay

 **gay ass bithc:** homophobic??!?!

 **shintaro:** i'm BISEXUAL you are all shit for brains

 **perfection:** Ah, really? That's so sweet! I always felt like you loved all!

 **ENE:** haven't seen you in a while marry

 **perfection:** Hm? That's just because no one's said anything the past day, haha! How can I just contribute to no conversation?

 **Precious:** Wow it's almost like her entire text history from yesterday got deleted... can you imagine haha

 **Konoha:** So she didn't see Tsubomi naked?

 **perfection:** What?!

 **tsubitchy:** FUCK

 **hibiya mama mia:** this is why i hate you konoha

 **Konoha:** What did I do wrong?

 **hibiya mama mia:** god

 **ENE:** yeah he is god <333

 **gay ass bithc:** yeah <3333

 **gay ass bithc:** WAIT ENE

 **gay ass bithc:** WHAT IN THE GODDAMN FUKC DID YOU GUYS TLKA ABOUT

 **ENE:** FUCK

_ENE deleted 1 message from ENE_

**perfection:** Oh? What's going on? Did I miss something?

 **gay ass bithc:** beats me!!!! has ene-sama taken konoha-senpai for herself or are they just nakama?!??!

 **Konoha:** Why do I have a -senpai honorific?

 **gay ass bithc:** bc <333333333

 **hibiya mama mia:** so................... momo can you take me to school

 **meowmo:** Oh sorry!! Yes I'll be right there

 **tsubitchy:** should i go with?

 **meowmo:** NOoo

 **tsubitchy:**..................... is it because of kano

 **meowmo:**................... Yes

 **gay ass bithc:** gottem!

**gay ass bithc:** _1 attachment_

**Precious:** Your days are numbered.

 **ENE:** what........ what are you trying to prove by posing as your siblings naked kano

 **gay ass bithc:** observe

 **perfection:** Hahnn?! Is that real?! Kousuke, is this really what you look like underneath your clothes?! I mean, sure, I've been curious before as to what your chest would look like, but... this...! This is too much! I was planning on taking you soon because we've been together so long, it's only natural for us to do this at some point, right? But I always thought doing that would be reserved for when we are married and are ready to carry on this heritage my mother and grandmother created... after all, there needs to be a new successor to this family soon! But after seeing this... I've decided! All this time together was preparing me for laying with you and carrying on my family... and I don't need to be married to do this! So, I will bear your child for you today! Please, meet me in my room, Kousuke!!

 **Precious:** I

 **Precious:** Ok

 **Precious:** This is not how I thought today was going to go

 **Precious:** Thanks Kano

 **Precious:** Wish me luck guys

 **gay ass bithc:** godspeed dear brother~~!!!

 **tsubitchy:** congrats kano u just got seto laid and continued on the medusa timeline

 **shintaro:** usually i don't care, but this is actually the most insane thing to happen yet

 **ENE:** will he use protection or will he actually aim to get her knocked up tho

 **tsubitchy:** good question, i hope to god he uses protection i do NOT want to have a baby here

 **gay ass bithc:** at least you wont have a babey dear lesbian!!

 **hibiya mama mia:** WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

 **meowmo:** What have you all done to the poor baby

 **gay ass bithc:** god i dont know what have i done

 **gay ass bithc:** i

 **gay ass bithc:** i am evacuaating this hoousehodl IMMEDIATELY

 **tsubitchy:** yes me as well

 **shintaro:** i guess they deserve their privacy, luckily i'm at home not being a pervert

 **tsubitchy:** HOW ARE WE BEING PERVS THEY'RE THE ONES DOIN IT IN THE OTHER ROOM

 **meowmo:** Is it bad I'm still a virgin... still waiting for that one special girl

 **tsubitchy:** wow me too. we have a lot more in common than i thought momo haha

 **meowmo:** I guess opposites attract haha! I guess we'll find our special someone someday

 **tsubitchy:** someday...

 **gay ass bithc:** i would rather listen to seto absolutely fucking ramming marry into the bed than read this shit

 **shintaro:** is...... is he actually

 **tsubitchy:** yes

 **ENE:** WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE

 **tsubitchy:** I! FORGOT! TO LEAVE!!

 **Konoha:** Ramming?

 **gay ass bithc:**....wh......what about it konoha.......

 **Konoha:** It sounds harmful. Is Seto ramming Marry a bad thing?

 **ENE:** dear god why

 **gay ass bithc:**......................no its............. a good thing......????????????

 **Konoha:** So he is not hurting her?

 **shintaro:** QUITE the opposite i'd assume

 **Konoha:** Okay, I understand

 **ENE:** good :)

 **Konoha:** So Marry likes getting "absolutely fucking rammed"?

 **ENE:** OH MY GOD

 **hibiya mama mia:** this is actually hilarious

 **tsubitchy:** i am so embarrassed for you konoha

 **Konoha:** Why?

 **tsubitchy:** oh man

 **gay ass bithc:** hey konoha i have an idea!!

 **Konoha:** Yes?

 **gay ass bithc:** maybe you can try ramming ene?

 **ENE:** NO

 **ENE:** KANO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

 **Konoha:** Well if it's a good thing

 **ENE:** OG MY GOD

 **Konoha:** Then when I learn what it is then yes, I will ram ENE so she feels happy!

 **ENE:** ACTUALLY FUCKING KILL ME PLEASE

 **gay ass bithc:** on that note, boy do i have a picture for you kono!!

 **ENE:** NOOOOO


	7. Part VII

_August 6th, 5:58 PM_

**Precious:** I feel like you guys aren't talking to me

**gay ass bithc:** yea ur right

**Precious:** Why!! Is it because of Marry

**tsubitchy:** yep

**meowmo:** Sorry!!

**Precious:** Ok well fyi I took her phone away and also she started crying yesterday because I didn't want to get her pregnant

**Precious:** How.... how are you doing Konoha

**Konoha:** Kano

**gay ass bithc:** gay fear

**Konoha:** I searched what that word means

**ENE:**..............and.................

**Konoha:** It's not appropriate to make fun of my memory for your entertainment

**ENE:** YES!!!!

**Konoha:** And what's more

**Konoha:** It was after my talk with ENE

**Konoha:** Which would make her uncomfortable

**Konoha:** Probably

**ENE:** omg kono thats so sweet

**shintaro:** did you send konoha that "picture of ene"

**ENE:** SH

**gay ass bithc:** no.................

**ENE:** I Love You Kano

**hibiya mama mia:** sorry to break up the circlejerk but

**hibiya mama mia:** has anyone noticed that august 15th is coming up?

**ENE:** oh man u right

**shintaro:** that'll be fun

**tsubitchy:** are we thinking of doing something for it or nah?

**ENE:** what if someone else dies that day

**gay ass bithc:** new member?!?!

**meowmo:** Maybe we should just stay safe that day

**ENE:** true, maybe we could gather everyone in the apartment and do crimes

**tsubitchy:** we are not committing crimes in the apartment

**gay ass bithc:** PLEASE tsubs

**tsubitchy:** ew

**meowmo:** Be gay do crimes let's do it

**tsubitchy:** ok you right

**ENE:** wouldnt august 15th also be kono's birthday technically

**Konoha:**?

**gay ass bithc:** oh fuck it is!!!

**Konoha:** What?

**ENE:** you were created on august 15 of last year

**gay ass bithc:** yeah!!! ene robbed the cradle with that one

**ENE:** what is wrong with you

**shintaro:** that was already a year?

**meowmo:** Yup

**shintaro:** how the fuck are we still alive

**Precious:** Because Marry's actually the best and saved all of us? Any further questions

**gay ass bithc:** why are you gay

**Precious:** Refer to last night for details

**hibiya mama mia:** i have an idea for what we could do on aug 15

**meowmo:** Yeah?

**hibiya mama mia:** ok well it might be absolutely awful and start shit but

**hibiya mama mia:** maybe we could go back to the lab we found mr tateyama in?

**tsubitchy:** hmmm

**Konoha:** What?

**hibiya mama mia:** ok what the FUCK is with him forgetting details he was there for

**ENE:** im pretty sure its because he's immortal and everytime he dies he comes back but without memory??

**ENE:** since we had to reintroduce ourselves

**tsubitchy:** back to hibiyas idea, who would be for it?

**shintaro:** i guess i would. since clearing eyes is gone we can probably look around more

**meowmo:** That place scarred me though

**Precious:** Marry breaks down sobbing in the middle of the night sometimes because of that place

**ENE:** maybe people who can't handle going back can just stay in the apartment

**tsubitchy:** so you're up for it too ene?

**ENE:** yeah, i have stuff i want to look at

**ENE:** you know what i'm talking about?

**tsubitchy:** yeah

**meowmo:** I'd be up for it if Ene and leader are going

**tsubitchy:** i'll go then

**tsubitchy:** i assume since hibiya suggested it he'll be going?

**hibiya mama mia:** yuup

**tsubitchy:** konoha youre 100% coming you have no reason not to

**Konoha:** Okay

**Precious:** I'll stay home with Marry so she doesn't have to be alone

**gay ass bithc:** no fuckin this time

**Precious:** I will beat you

**gay ass bithc:** kinky ;)

**shintaro:** alright, so we're all going and seto and marry are staying home?

**tsubitchy:** yep

**tsubitchy:** what do we do in the meantime

**hibiya mama mia:** knowing yall some dumb shit

**meowmo:** Actually crying rn

**Konoha:** Ene

**ENE:** ohgod

**Konoha:**?

**ENE:** dw, what were you saying

**Konoha:** What do you have to do at that place?

**ENE:** ahhhhhhhhhh just some stuff regarding the past

**ENE:** more stuff relating to us as humans

**ENE:** i skipped out on some stuff last time we were there

**Konoha:** I'll help you then

**gay ass bithc:** god he's like a little puppy <3

**tsubitchy:** oh i'll tell you who's like a little puppy

**meowmo:** WHO!

**tsubitchy:**......you bitch my god

**meowmo:** Oh lol

**hibiya mama mia:** wow

**meowmo:** I like cats more though! I want to be a little cat

**tsubitchy:** ok you're a little cat

**hibiya mama mia:** no keep it with dog

**tsubitchy:** ok

**ENE:** what the Fuck is going on

**shintaro:** family

**Precious:** More like oblivious lesbians

**shintaro:** yes exactly

**gay ass bithc:** gottem

**tsubitchy:** i am the least oblivious one here

**gay ass bithc:** are you SURE

**meowmo:** Well I sure am oblivious :)

**shintaro:** never heard something more true from your mouth

**gay ass bithc:** can you belive it!! momo kisaragi is an oblivious dumbass

**tsubitchy:** belive

**gay ass bithc:** oh my GOD

**Precious:** Please save me

**tsubitchy:** ?

**Precious:** Marry is asking me questions about pregnancy I don't know what to do

**gay ass bithc:** seto i want you to answer this very honestly

**gay ass bithc:** did you knock marry up

**Precious:** NO

**Precious:** Probably

**tsubitchy:** let's all go out to eat something i'll yell really loud

**hibiya mama mia:** what is your definition of all

**tsubitchy:** whoever wants to come

**gay ass bithc:** EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US IS COMING

**hibiya mama mia:** FUCK

**meowmo:** DON'T SWEAR!

**tsubitchy:** ok whatever then everyone's coming

**tsubitchy:** come to the apartment if youre not here already

**gay ass bithc:** JESUS YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL SO DAMN LOUD

**tsubitchy:** SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azami's probably like "i wonder what my neverending world has created- what the FUCK"


	8. Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my excuse for all the inconsistencies is gonna be that this is just.... another route......

_August 8th, 7:40 PM_

**meowmo:** The other day when we all met up was fun, we should do it again

**tsubitchy:** when we all ate together so seto wouldn't get sexually harassed by marry?

**meowmo:** Yea that

**tsubitchy:** youre right it was fun

**tsubitchy:** why bring it up?

**meowmo:** Ahhhh

**meowmo:** It's embarrassing

**tsubitchy:** it can't be that bad

**meowmo:** It is that bad

**tsubitchy:** awww don't be like that momo

**meowmo:** It's so dumb tho haha

**ENE:** oh my GOD

**ENE:** momo wants to go out to eat with you alone

**meowmo:** ENE!!!

**tsubitchy:** oh i see

**tsubitchy:** i'm not sure if i'd want to really

**meowmo:** What? Why?

**ENE:**??!!

**tsubitchy:** sorry momo, i just don't really feel like i'd want to do something like that

**meowmo:** Do you mean right now or ever?

**tsubitchy:** ahhh i'm not sure i want to discuss this right now,

**meowmo:** That's fine, just kind of surprising

**ENE:** YOU CAN FUCKIN SAY THAT AGAIN

**gay ass bithc:** jesus FUCK

**gay ass bithc:** sis i thought you were fucken whipped for her!!!

**meowmo:** ,,

**tsubitchy:** ughh yeah i guess you'll never leave me alone if i don't explain this so

**tsubitchy:** it was just a little crush, i kinda fell out of it

**tsubitchy:** now it's just,, yknow

**tsubitchy:** kinda weird

**ENE:** i get that

**meowmo:** Ohh

**meowmo:** So you did like me?

**tsubitchy:** yeah haha,,,,

**meowmo:** Well

**meowmo:** I guess that since it was just that it doesn't really matter then

**ENE:** little sis....

**shintaro:** what's going on

**gay ass bithc:** sis just broke momo's lil heart

**tsubitchy:** what,,?

**tsubitchy:** broke her heart?

**gay ass bithc:** oh bomi

**gay ass bithc:** youll know soon

**tsubitchy:** i

**tsubitchy:** i'm gonna go now

**ENE:** well

**ENE:** i get what she means by it being just a crush

**ENE:** we can't all have the seto and marry true love ig

**Precious:** Marry and I have our problems, you all saw how the whole pregnancy thing went

**Precious:** There's no such thing as love without obstacles

**ENE:** that sounds like something haruka would say

**Konoha:** Sorry...

**ENE:** nothing to worry about konoha

**ENE:** just because you're not haruka doesn't mean you killed him

**Konoha:** Still

**Konoha:** I'm sorry

**gay ass bithc:** ok WOW can we brighten the fuck up

**shintaro:** if this keeps up we'll be crying over the dead ones again

**Precious:** I think it's fine for them to be talking about this

**Precious:** Although this is a weird time to be doing this lol

**Precious:** Buuut I digress

**Precious:** How you doing Hibiya

**hibiya mama mia:** i fuckn hate school bro

**hibiya mama mia:** and now my moms are fighting??!?! cant believe this smh my head

**shintaro:** ok hibiya do you really think of them as your moms

**hibiya mama mia:** i mean

**hibiya mama mia:** yeah...........................

**Precious:** If Marry could text right now she'd probably say "aw!!"

**shintaro:** in perfect grammar

**hibiya mama mia:** ok well honestly FUCK YALL if u think it's just a joke that i think of them that way

**hibiya mama mia:** ene if you could delete these messages later that'd be great but

**hibiya mama mia:** momo helped me from the time i first met her and she was there for me every second of the time after that, she helped me get back into school and let me cry with her when i had nightmares or remembered hiyori

**hibiya mama mia:** and since she and kido were always hanging out and helping me together of course i think of them to be like moms to me

**hibiya mama mia:** idk yall are older than me so you probably wouldnt get it but i'm grateful to have momo and kido with me

**ENE:** i

**ENE:** if you think i'm gonna delete that adorable confession youre dead wrong kiddo

**hibiya mama mia:** NO

**hibiya mama mia:** ENE PLEASE

**meowmo:** Hibiya...

**meowmo:** I love you :) I'm glad you think of me and Kido that way

**meowmo:** For the record you're like a son to me too so it's mutual

**hibiya mama mia:** im gonna go die now

**tsubitchy:** dont do it son!!!

**hibiya mama mia:** NOO

**shintaro:** yknow im happy momo can express her homosexuality in a way other than kano sending fake nudes

**gay ass bithc:** FCUK YOU that was QUALITY

**gay ass bithc:** so was the KONOHA RAMMING ENE THING

**ENE:** THAT WAS EMBARRASSING AS FUCK MR SHUUYA

**Konoha:** And generally offensive

**tsubitchy:** anywayy

**tsubitchy:** on second thought..... do you wanna go out to eat, momo?

**meowmo:** Ahh of course!

**meowmo:** Hibiya's coming too!!

**hibiya mama mia:** god fine

**tsubitchy:** it's a date then

**meowmo:**!!!

**gay ass bithc:** @shintaro this could be us but u playin

**shintaro:** please kindly fuck off


End file.
